


Laughter After Silence

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Did you know that there's a dressing room around in the back that hasn't been used in awhile?" David asked, resting his chin on Tico's shoulder."Really?" Tico smirked.
Relationships: David Bryan/Tico Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Laughter After Silence

On stage, Tico didn't have much time to think. He was too busy driving to keep up with the beat, and with his arms swinging, it was hard to concentrate on other things. Tico had to carry the tune, so to speak, so during a rare break halfway through the set list, as the silence fell during _Blood on Blood_ and, in the front of the stage, Jon, Richie and Alec were gathered in a loose semi-circle. Tico hung his hands loosely, his shoulders aching and ears, despite the plugs that he was wearing, ringing, breathless. 

Useless with nothing to do, Tico's gaze wandered. He looked at the crowd, their faces frozen in perpetual excitement. He looked at Richie, smiling in that faintly proud way of his. He looked at Jon, who was bobbing his fluffy head. He looked at Alec, who looked on in silent pride and admiration. Tico tapped one of his sticks on his knee, needing something to occupy his hands while he waited. 

The only real sound was of David, slowly picking at the keys of his keyboard, looking on silently. He smiled when he caught Tico's eye, and pressed his index finger against his lips. Tico snickered, his eyes trailing over David's bare chest, protected only by his jacket. Tico, safe in the darkness of the back of the stage, mimed taking the jacket off and David flushed a bright red, looking down shyly. 

Tico smirked to himself, forcing himself to raise his arms with a newfound energy just as the music picked back up again. He wasn't able to get a good look at Dave throughout the rest of the set, especially after Jon took a spill and nearly slipped off of the stage, but managed to keep himself on his two feet, looking back to grin at Richie, who was smothering his chuckles against his shoulder. 

Truth be told, and Tico had a different set of truths than the rest of the guys did, it was the bright spot in the otherwise chaos of being on stage, day after day after day. Tico didn't know why, because, otherwise from David, he was a ladies' man.

But then came David, that cheerful fucker, and not even Tico's love for the ladies could save him from David and his love for the finer things, which, Tico had to admit, was pretty close to how he would describe David. 

David was the sun after a long rain. David was the laughter after a long cry, and he was the relief after a long day of performing. And Tico always looked foward to it as he stood backstage, twirling a drumstick as his eyes struggled desperately to get used to the bright lights. 

"Did you know that there's a dressing room around in the back that hasn't been used in awhile?" David asked, resting his chin on Tico's shoulder. 

"Really?" Tico smirked. 

"Yup." David reached up and lightly pulled on Tico's ear. "You wanna?" He asked. 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Tico replied. 


End file.
